1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable trans fat free plastic paste emulsifier composition to be used as the continuous phase of a base used in dough preparation. The emulsifier composition is functional to hold the ingredients of a base together.
A quantity of a mono- and diglyceride emulsifier is blended with non-hydrogenated vegetable oil and then heated to the melting point of the blend. Alternatively, the emulsifier is heated above its melting point and blended with non-hydrogenated vegetable oil at a similar temperature. The ratio of emulsifier to vegetable oil is selected to cause the composition, upon cooling, to form a solid and stable plastic mass. The hardness value of the base is within a range that is especially applicable to bakery dough preparation applications. Oiling of the vegetable oil is avoided even at the high temperatures encountered during warm summer seasons or during storage of the composition.
A variety of ingredients and agents may be incorporated in the plastic mass to provide a full range base having properties and characteristics allowing commercial bakeries to simply add the base to bakery dough without the need to add other functional constituents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic products conventionally used as a base for the dough of flour-based food products contain a shortening that usually is in the form of an initially liquid fat that has been hydrogenated to form a semi-solid mass. A typical plastic base that has been long supplied to baking ingredient suppliers contains about 25% salt, 35% sugar and/or dextrose, 30% shortening, and 10% other ingredients, which may include oxidation-reducing agents, emulsifiers, enzymes, etc. Currently, the baking industry primarily uses shortening produced from partially hydrogenated vegetable oil to make plastic bases. The shortening in the plastic base serves as the fat source for the baked goods, contributing to desirable texture and flavor of the finished products. After melting of the partially hydrogenated semi-solid vegetable oil, the melted shortening is mixed with solid ingredients, sometimes votated, and then deposited in a plastic bag in a box. The hydrogenated fat solidifies as the product cools down and eventually becomes a one-piece solid chunk having the shape of the box. Bakers use this plastic product as a base and simply add flour, water, and yeast to prepare dough, instead of adding many different ingredients. These partially hydrogenated shortenings generally have a melting point higher than 100° F. and serve as the continuous phase to hold the ingredients of the base together until added to dough.
Partially hydrogenated shortenings include trans fats. Recently, studies have established that there is a negative health impact from the use of shortenings that contain trans fats generated during the hydrogenation process of liquid fats. Plant oils having a high saturated fat content, such as palm oil, have also been implicated in adverse health effects and, therefore, are less desirable than vegetable oils having a lower amount of saturated fat, for preparing the emulsifier composition of this invention.